Jack Frost
by Ileyra
Summary: Setelah resmi diangkat menjadi guardian, baik North, Tooth, Sandy, bahkan Bunny, merasa bahwa dibalik dinginnya sosok seorang Jack Frost, ternyata kehadiran guardian termuda itu membawa kehangatan bagi keluarga kecil mereka. Tak akan sama hari-hari mereka tanpa sang winter spirit. Multi chapters fic.


**Tittle : **Special

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Main Characters : **Jack, Bunny

**Summary : **Bunny merasa para guardian yang lain selalu memanjakan Jack, padahal bocah itu nakal dan urakan. Alasan karena Jack spesial sama sekali tidak bisa diterima oleh otak Bunny, terutama setelah si kulit pucat itu pernah membuat badai salju terbesar di musim semi tahun '68.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Special**

* * *

Jack itu spesial.

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Santa Claus itu membuat kedua telinga Bunny panas dan dahinya mengernyit dalam bentuk protes. Oh, betapa ia ingin sekali berteriak pada North bahwa Jack Frost adalah seorang guardian, dan guardian harus berkelakuan seperti seorang guardian pula. Selain tugas wajib mereka untuk menjaga anak-anak di seluruh dunia, di saat yang bersamaan mereka juga harus bersikap dewasa. Yah, bukan berarti sikap 'dewasa' itu harus seperti orang dewasa sungguhan. Minimal mereka tidak berbuat keonaran, itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi lihat! Apa yang dilakukan si 'roh salju' itu di Santoff Claussen sekarang? Ia berlarian di _workshop_ sambil tertawa-tawa karena iseng membekukan tiga kurcaci . Sementara para Yeti sibuk mengejarnya karena kesal dan takut si bocah berbobot ringan itu menghancurkan mainan-mainan yang susah payah mereka rakit. Bukannya menegur, North malah ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan Jack. Bukan hanya North, bahkan Tooth dan Sandy pun menganggap bahwa hal itu lucu.

Baiklah, Bunny mengakui kalau Jack memang makhluk abadi yang spesial. Ia bisa mengendalikan angin, salju, es, dan bisa terbang seenaknya. Jack tidak seperti guardian lainnya, ia tidak butuh anak-anak untuk percaya padanya agar ia tetap kuat. Ia juga dapat mengalahkan Pitch, padahal umurnya hanya 17 tahun—atau 18 mungkin? Tapi yang membuat Bunny semakin yakin bahwa Jack spesial adalah karena hampir semua orang menyukai remaja berambut putih itu walaupun ia berkelakuan nakal. _Dear God, _mereka bahkan memanjakannya! Buktinya saja, sekarang North tidak marah pada saat Jack membekukan para kurcaci. Sandy juga selalu mengajak Jack keluar tiap malam untuk menemaninya menyebarkan pasir mimpi, entah apa yang sebenarnya Sandy pikirkan dengan mengajak si _trouble maker _itu untuk menemaninya beraksi. Dan Bunny tak perlu menyebutkan tentang Tooth. Peri gigi itu sudah jelas-jelas menyukai Jack sejak pertama kali mereka berkontak langsung karena giginya yang sempurna. Sekarang Bunny mulai menduga-duga, jangan-jangan _Man in the Moon _juga menganak emaskan bocah menyebalkan itu?

_Yeah_, entah apa yang membuat Jack pintar mencuri hati orang lain. Tapi Bunny tidak akan pernah terjatuh dalam tipuan di balik wajah manis yang pucat itu. Tidak, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan menyukai Jack. Tidak akan!

"Hai Jack, kau tampak senang sekali hari ini?" Tooth menyapa Jack saat si _winter spirit _menghampiri mereka. Para Yeti yang kehabisan tenaga karena mengejarnya tampak terengah-engah di belakang. "Habis bermain dengan Jamie dan teman-temannya lagi?"

"Ya, Tooth! Dan coba tebak apa yang mereka berikan padaku?" Sahut Jack bersemangat. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku _hoodie_ birunya dan menunjukkan benda itu pada para guardian. Sebuah gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari kayu. Nama Jack Frost terukir dengan rapi di sana. "Jamie bilang ini sebagai simbol persahabatan kami."

"Oh, manis sekali." Tooth terbang ke arah Jack untuk memperhatikan benda kecil itu dari dekat.

"Aku akan menggantungnya di kunci pintu kamarku, boleh kan?" perhatian Jack mengarah pada North.

Sejak Jack resmi diangkat menjadi seorang guardian, North memberinya sebuah kamar di Santoff Clausen agar ia memiliki sebuah tempat untuk pulang ke rumah. Bukan sebuah tempat yang dianggap 'rumah' seperti danau beku di Burgees, tapi sebuah rumah sungguhan. Dan Bunny masih ingat senyum Jack yang mengembang senang saat North memberinya sebuah ruangan pribadi.

"Hahaha Tentu, Jack. Tentu saja boleh." Jawab North. Pria besar itu memberi gestur kepada para Yeti untuk melupakan acara kejar-kejaran dengan Jack dan menyuruh mereka untuk terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Bunny memutar bola mata dengan malas saat lagi-lagi ia menyaksikan North memanjakan Jack.

"Hei hei, boleh aku pinjam beberapa peralatanmu, North? Mungkin aku bisa membuat tanda persahabatan juga untuk kita?" Ide tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Jack membuat mata Bunny melebar. "Yah, tapi itu kalau kalian mau."

Sandy mengangguk-angguk antusias. Tooth langsung mengiyakan. North tertawa keras sebelum memberi pernyataan bahwa ia setuju. Tanpa bertanya apakah Bunny mau atau tidak, North langsung pergi mengajak Jack ke workshop-nya dan menunjukkan tempat di mana Jack bisa membuat sesuatu untuk mereka berlima.

"Oh, _cool_!" Jack langsung sumringah saat masuk ke ruangan yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik, ratusan kaleng cat, puluhan gulungan benang, kardus-kardus yang dipenuhi hiasan natal, peralatan pertukangan, dan hal lain sebagainya yang dapat membuat seluruh ide kreatifmu mencuat-cuat.

"Pakailah sesukamu."

Dan hari itu Jack Frost sibuk seharian berkreasi di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Nick." Gumam Bunny seraya menyeruput cokelat panas yang baru saja disuguhkan Phil. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tooth sudah kembali ke istananya dan Sandy sibuk menyebarkan pasir mimpi ke dunia. Suhu tengah malam di kutub utara benar-benar mengerikan bagi Bunny. Beruntung North selalu memiliki persediaan cokelat panas yang enak di Santoff Claussen.

"Memanjakan siapa?" tanya North. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik mainan baru ciptaannya. Sebuah robot yang dapat menyala dalam gelap.

"_Frostbite_."

North melirik Bunny dari seberang meja.

"Aku tidak memanjakannya."

"Ya, kau memanjakannya."

"_Well_, mungkin sedikit." North mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia seperti anak-anak, kau tahu? Aku suka anak-anak."

"Ya, itu sebabnya dia jadi nakal dan bersikap semaunya. Kau hampir tidak pernah marah bahkan kalau ia membekukan seluruh kurcaci sekalipun. Itu sebabnya dia selalu masuk ke daftar anak-anak nakal, kau tahu? Kau, Tooth, dan Sandy—kalian semua terlalu memanjakannya."

North tertawa. Bunny mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menunjukkan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'apanya yang lucu?'.

"Kau cemburu karena kami memanjakan Jack?" goda North. Bunny mengehela nafas panjang sambil mengerang. Cemburu pada Jack? Oh, yang benar saja. Ia tidak suka Jack dimanjakan bukan berarti karena ia cemburu.

"Aku hanya tak setuju kalian menganak emaskan seorang bocah pembuat onar." Jelas Bunny. Intonasi suaranya yang beraksen Australia kental sedikit meninggi. "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana kesalnya saat si _ankle bitter _itu merusak acara penting bagimu. Ingat badai salju tahun enam delapan? Seharusnya aku sudah menyebarkan telur-telurku untuk hari Paskah saat itu, tapi ketika aku keluar dari lubang, yang menyambutku bukanlah angin musim semi yang hangat, melainkan badai salju sialan yang membekukan ekorku!"

Bunny menarik nafas panjang. Kembali menyeruput cokelat panas untuk membuatnya tenang. Kenapa pula ia jadi curhat tentang kekesalannya pada North?

"Nah, Aster." North menyimpan robot yang ia pegang di atas meja dan memutar kursinya ke arah Bunny. Ia berdehem sekali, lalu menatap sang _guardian of hope _dengan serius."Sebenarnya, ada alasan mengapa kami bersikap terlalu baik padanya."

Bunny diam mendengarkan.

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan ia sendirian selama—selama tiga ratus tahun. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya selain kita. Tanpa teman, tanpa keluarga, tanpa ingatan mengenai siapa ia sesungguhnya... Bayangkan Aster, tiga ratus tahun! Kalau pada saat itu Manny tidak memilihnya untuk menjadi seorang guardian, mungkin saat ini juga ia masih sendirian di luar sana. Dan menurutmu, butuh berapa ribu tahun untuk akhirnya kita menyadari bahwa selama ini anak itu sangat kesepian? Dia mungkin seorang guardian, sama seperti kita. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang anak-anak, dan anak-anak membutuhkan perhatian."

Bunny termenung dengan penjelasan si pria besar berjanggut itu.

Tiga ratus tahun sendirian. Tiga ratus tahun tanpa teman. Tiga ratus tahun tanpa ingatan. Wajar saja kalau Jack Frost usil dan nakal. Ia pasti merasa bosan sekali. Hidup abadi tanpa memiliki siapapun untuk diajak bicara dan tidak pernah dianggap ada. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu? Bunny tidak tahu. Bunny tidak pernah memikirkan latar belakang anak itu. Badai salju tahun '68 sudah cukup untuk membuat kepeduliannya meluruh dan tertutup untuk seorang Jack Frost.

Bunny menyimpan cokelat panasnya di meja lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau ke mana Aster?" Tanya North.

"Cari angin segar." Jawab si kelinci tanpa menoleh lalu pergi keluar ruangan. North hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menekuni robot baru yang bisa menyala di tangannya.

.

.

.

Bunny berdiri di depan pintu bercat cokelat. Di sana tergantung papan bertuliskan '_storeroom_' dengan cat merah yang mencolok. Terdengar suara sebuah mesin sedang bekerja. Jack masih bekerja. Sudah hampir delapan jam ia berada di ruangan itu, memangnya apa yang sedang ia buat?

Bunny memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Jack yang berdiri di depan sebuah mesin pengikir. Sementara tongkat ajaibnya yang selalu ia bawa-bawa tersandar di dinding yang tak jauh darinya. Mesin itu menimbulkan suara yang bising, wajar saja bila ia tidak sadar bahwa Bunny masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba Jack membalikkan badan. Matanya melebar terkejut saat ia menemukan sang _pooka _berdiri di depanya.

"Oh! Eh—hai, Bunny?" Jack refleks menyembunyikan benda apapun yang ia pegang ke belakang badannya dan mematikan mesin pengikir. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _Frostbite_." Bunny menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang berbulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hingga menghabiskan waktu delapan jam penuh?"

"Yah, aku—membuat ini untuk kalian." Ia merogoh saku _hoodie_-nya dengan tangan kiri dan menunjukkan lima buah gelang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan lima warna yang berbeda. Tiap-tiap gelang memiliki nama guardian. Gelang yang merah dan agak besar dari yang lainnya memiliki Nama North, yang Kuning memiliki nama Sandy, yang hijau memiliki nama Tooth, yang biru memiliki nama Jack, dan yang abu-abu memiliki namanya. Bunnymund.

"Lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan, _Frosty_?" tanya Bunny. Jack terlihat ragu untuk memberi tahu.

"Err—bukan apa-apa."

"Tunjukkan padaku."

"Tidak."

"Tunjukkan padaku, _Snowflake_!"

"I-Ini... Tu-tunggu, Bunny!"

Bunny menghampirinya dan menarik tangan dingin Jack. Di genggaman tangan kanan anak itu terdapat sebuah kayu bengkok yang tidak simetris. Tunggu, itu bukan hanya sekedar kayu bengkok, itu seperti—

"Boomerang?" tanya Bunny tak yakin.

"_Yeah_, aku membuatkannya untukmu. Aku tahu hasilnya sangat jelek dan aneh. Tapi dari sekian banyak yang kubuat, hanya itu yang paling bagus." Ucap Jack seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

Bunny melongok ke arah mesin pengikir. Di sana tersebar empat benda yang hampir serupa. Kayu bengkok dengan panjang yang tidak simetris dan sangat tidak rapi. Pandangannya lalu teralih pada tangan Jack. Tangan anak itu lecet dan penuh luka. Ia pasti sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya.

Bunny memutar balikkan boomerang dingin yang kini berada di tangannya. Nama Bunnymund terukir di sana. Nama lengkapnya. Tidak rapi, tapi tulisan itu tanpa sadar membuat Bunny tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau membuatkan boomerang untukku?"

"_Well_... Aku... kau tahu, aku ingin minta maaf untuk kejadian itu." Jelas Jack terbata-bata. Bunny mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung. Kejadian apa? "Itu—badai salju tahun enam delapan. Waktu itu kau sangat marah padaku, bahkan kau masih suka mengungkit-ungkit bencana itu saat kita bertengkar. Dan setelah kurenungkan, memang aku yang salah. Aku terlalu berlebihan, padahal itu hari pentingmu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hari yang benar-benar penting, dan hari Paskah hanya datang sekali dalam setahun, jadi aku—"

Jack menggaruk pipi. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam saku hoodie-nya. Ia tak berani memandang Bunny dan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ada jeda sekitar sepuluh detik saat itu. Lalu tahu-tahu rambut Jack terasa diacak-acak oleh tangan sang _guardian of Hope_. Ia mau berontak dan protes, tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara Bunny.

"Terima kasih."

Saat itulah Jack berani mendongak. Ia melihat senyum tipis terpampang jelas di wajah si kelinci. Mata Jack melebar, tak percaya bahwa kelinci paskah itu mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa ajaib di telinganya. Ucapan terima kasih yang tulus.

"Kau—mau menerimanya?" Sesaat Jack ragu bahwa Bunny yang selama ini selalu mengejek apapun yang ia lakukan mau menerima hasil karyanya yang sangat payah.

"_Yeah_, dan mungkin aku akan terus menyimpannya." Sahut Bunny. Jack tersenyum. Kedua kristal biru itu memancarkan cahaya senang. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Bunny untuk melihat raut wajah Jack yang tersenyum bahagia di depannya. Biasanya anak itu selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberut, jutek, dan jahil tiap kali ia melihat Bunny. "Lalu, mana gelang bagianku?"

Jack memberinya gelang berwarna biru. Bunny memperhatikan benda kecil itu sebentar dan tersenyum geli. Oh, Jack Frost benar-benar tak memiliki bakat seni dalam bidang mengukir.

"Hasil yang payah," komentar Bunny, nyaris tertawa saat ia melihat kedua huruf n yang terukir pada nama Bunnymund nyaris bersatu hingga membentuk huruf m. Dari jauh ukiran itu akan terbaca Bumymund. "Tapi aku suka, _Frosty_. _Thanks_."

"Sama-sama... kanguru."

"Ahh, dasar kau bocah. Berhenti memanggilku kangguru atau aku akan mematahkan kaki kurusmu!"

Jack menyambar tongkatnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan sambil tertawa. "Coba saja kalau bisa, kanguru!"

Bunny tahu Jack memang spesial.

Ya, dari awal ia sudah tahu.

Menurut Bunny, tak akan ada makhluk manapun yang bisa bertahan menghadapi rasa kesepian selama 300 tahun, tapi Jack bisa.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat anak-anak tertawa senang karena salju, tapi Jack bisa.

Tak ada yang bisa meluruhkan hati dan kekesalan bertahun-tahun seorang E. Aster Bunnymund...

Tapi Jack bisa melakukannya.

Jack Frost memang spesial.

Dan akan selalu spesial di mata Bunny.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Aneh? Garing? Unyu? *Plak. Ley jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Jack pas liat trailer Rise of The Guardian. Huwaaaa Jaaaack! Unyu bangeeet! XD ahh greget deh.

Btw, ini fanfic pertama Ley di fandom RotG, mohon bimbingannya yah :D

Well, Review please?


End file.
